Sucrette of The Dawn
by fuckthehopes
Summary: La princesa Sucrette ha vivido deciséis años llenos de lujos. Pero el destino ha sabido golpearla donde más le duele, y ahora tendrá que aferrarse fuertemente a la vida, y enfrentarse al mundo al que nunca perteneció; ¿Será capaz de sobrellevar todo lo que le han ocultado? -Au- /Harem/
**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Amour Sucré no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el universo donde se desarrollará la historia.**

 **Este escrito no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener.**

* * *

 _ **La oscuridad ha caído sobre la tierra.**_

 _ **La sangre de los dragones revivirá de nuevo.**_  
 _ **De acuerdo con el antiguo pacto,**_  
 _ **Cuando los cuatro dragones se reúnan**_  
 _ **La espada y el escudo que protegerán al rey despertarán...**_  
 _ **Y el dragón rojo volverá al amanecer.**_

.

.

.

Los ojos de la princesa Sucrette estaban abiertos a más no poder. Su iris estaba desenfocado y perdido. La palidez de su rostro sólo demostraba más la preocupación pintada en las facciones de la bella chica.

Nadie podía quitarla de su shock, y comenzaban a preocuparse por el estado de la chica.

Un chillido escapó de pronto de sus labios, mientras ella en el proceso jalaba uno que otro cabello de su cabeza

─¡Inaceptable! ¿Por qué mi cabello nunca se mantiene en su lugar?

La princesa volteó su rostro hacia su padre, el emperador Felipe, quien era un hombre que siempre mantenía la calma y una sonrisa amable plasmada en su cara.

─Pero si tu cabello es hermoso, al igual que tú, hija.

Los ojos de Sucrette se llenaron de brillo y sus mejillas sonrojadas sólo demostraban más su felicidad ─¿En serio lo crees, padre? ¿No hay nada malo con mi cabello?

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, un chico alto y de cabello negro se posó detrás de Sucrette ─Claro que no hay nada malo con su cabello, princesa. Yo diría que el problema radica en tu cerebro de pájaro.

Una venita se marcó en la cien de la princesa, volteándose bruscamente hacia el cuerpo detrás de ella. Comenzó a tomar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, lanzándoselo en el proceso al chico que sólo esquivaba sus ataques.

─¡Tú cállate, maldito sirviente! ─Profirió Sucrette a Castiel, que sólo reía ante los ataques de la pequeña princesa.

─¿Deberíamos detenerlos, emperador? ─Le preguntó uno de los sirvientes a Felipe, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y una gotita cayendo de su cien.

─Oh, no hace falta, sabes que desde pequeños se han llevado así.

Cuando por fin la riña hubo acabado, Castiel se arrodilló frente al emperador Felipe, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su corazón y agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

─Su majestad, Lord Viktor ha llegado al castillo─ fue lo que salió de los labios de Castiel, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, pero sobre todo a Sucrette.

Las personas bien podían llamar vanidosa y hueca a la princesa que habitaba en el castillo. Pero ¿quién podía culparla? Ha pasado sus casi dieciséis años de vida encerrada en el Castillo de Amoris. Nunca ha tenido de qué preocuparse. Su padre era un buen emperador que desde que subió al trono se encargó de que las guerras y las armas estuviesen rotundamente prohibidas en todo el reino. Se suponía que la paz reinaba en esas tierras, que la violencia era impensable.

Sucrette sólo tenía dos cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

Su rojo y rebelde cabello.

Y su enamoramiento por su primo Viktor.

Cuando supo que el mismo ya se encontraba en el castillo, rápidamente corrió al espejo más cercano, alisando sus rebeldes hebras y jalando su finísimo vestido de seda. Parecían no haber quejas en su imagen.

Se había propuesto parecer más mujer frente a su primo, quería que la notara, y que se quitara la imagen de ella de una niña llorona y miedosa.

Su cumpleaños número 16 no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento. Era el tiempo perfecto para contraer matrimonio con alguien que la mereciera y que pudiese llevar el peso del reino sobre sus hombros con una bella señorita como ella. Después de todo el emperador no había tenido otro hijo a parte de ella. Ni otra mujer después de la muerte de su esposa, madre de Sucrette.

Corrió sonrojada por los pasillos, no importándole si se cruzaba en el camino de alguien, o si chocaba estropeando el trabajo de alguno de sus miles de sirvientes. En su mente sólo se reproducían imágenes de su primo cuando eran niños.

Él siempre fue amable y lindo. Siempre había cuidado de ella, tomando su mano en las noches cuando las pesadillas plagaban su mente. Cuando ya no tuvo a su madre para abrazarla en las noches, él lo hizo. Viktor solía tener una mirada amable y comprensiva. Desde pequeño había sido muy adorable y siempre educado.

Al estar tan distraída no notó que se dirigió directo a los brazos de alguien. Un fornido pecho apareció frente a ella, y cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con los dorados ojos que no había visto en más de seis años.

─Hola, Sucrette ─La sonrisa de Viktor se hizo más grande, y Sucrette sólo pudo ser consciente del enorme cambio que había sufrido la persona frente a ella. Su garganta tenía un doloroso nudo, y su rostro estaba igual de rojo que su cabello. Hizo sonidos inentendibles con la boca, abriéndola y cerrándola como si de un pez se tratase. No se estaba comportando para nada como una princesa.

─Vi-Viktor ─Por fin escapó de sus labios, mientras observaba como el sol bañaba la silueta de su pelinegro.

─Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Estás igual que siempre. Oh, mira la hora, tengo que ir a presentarme ante su majestad Felipe, nos vemos luego en tu ceremonia ─Habló tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Agitó el cabello en la coronilla de Sucrette, y se alejó en el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su padre.

Sucrette se sintió deprimida. Había hecho tanto por nada. Ni si quiera le hizo algún comentario. Y ella bajó los hombros decepcionada.

─¿No habrá notado si quiera mi perfume?

─Yo digo que incluso los de la tribu del Viento pueden olerla hasta aquí, así de que ni se preocupe, princesa. ─La voz de Castiel se alzó en medio del pasillo, tomándola por sorpresa.

─Oh, vamos, lo que me faltaba, un feo sirviente─ Dijo burlonamente pero con una sonrisa hacia Castiel. ─Pero no tengo tanto tiempo como otros, debo ir a prepararme para mañana.

El pelinegro se acercó a su rostro y la examinó, ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él hacía esto.

─Sip, mi teoría ha sido confirmada, con el paso de los años la princesa se hace más fea ─Comentó Castiel comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura.

La pelirroja no pudo contenerse y comenzó a destornillarse de la risa, con lágrimas cayendo de las orillas de sus ojos.

─¡Suéltame, ya! ¡No puedo! ─Dijo rendida entre los brazos de Castiel mientras limpiaba las lágrimas restantes.

Ella no notó que Castiel la observaba seriamente, mientras aún mantenía las manos en su cintura. La chica se preguntó por qué su amigo siempre tenía una mirada atormentada.

─¡Castiel, debemos dar la ronda rutinaria! ─Un chico de cabello verde llegó al lugar donde estaban esos dos, haciendo que se alejaran el uno del otro de golpe ─Ups.

Sucrette sonrojada se alejó hacia donde se suponía estaban su padre y Viktor, perdiéndose en los pasillos del castillo.

─Eh, Castiel…

─Cállate, Jade.

.

.

.

Sucrette nunca había sido fanática de salir al baño por las noches, pero el hecho de que Castiel siempre se encontrase en la entrada de su cuarto le daba bastante seguridad.

Le avisó que iría rápidamente al baño, y que ni se le ocurriese seguirla, a lo que el pelinegro sólo había reído de manera sarcástica.

Pensó en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, y en todo lo que le habían hecho pasar como su guardaespaldas.

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en su reencuentro con Viktor le ensombrecieron los ojos un poco. Aún estaba deprimida por no ser lo suficientemente adulta como para llamar la atención de su querido primo.

Mientras eso pasaba escuchó como unos pasos la seguían de cerca, y sin voltearse gritó a la nada.

─Te dije que no me siguieras, tonto. ─ Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, más que el sonido de una respiración errante.

Su pulso se aceleró mientras su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes.

Quien fuese la acompañante de vida del emperador Felipe murió al ser secuestrada en su propio castillo.

Eso lo sabía todo el reino, por lo cual su imaginación se disparó a tope, y sus sentidos respondieron de golpe, obligándola a correr lo más rápido que podía.

No quería voltear, eso significaría su muerte, por lo que sólo aceleró y aceleró, sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

Sólo lograba escuchar cómo la persona que la seguía también aceleraba su paso, y ella en su mente gritaba por ayuda.

Una mano aprisionó su muñeca, y la jaló dentro de un cuarto.

─¿Tienes miedo? ─Dijo fríamente una voz en su oído. El agarre era tosco, a pesar de que la piel de la persona era suave. Sintió que la persona aminoró la fuerza que ejercía en su boca y cintura, alejándola un poco del pecho de su agresor. Cuando una mano obligó a su mentón a voltearse, se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con Viktor.

─Oh, gracias al cielo eres tú ─Exclamó pasando sus brazos por la cintura del chico, y hundiendo su cara en el pecho del mismo.

Sintió como el posaba su mano sobre el hombro de ella y la alejaba de su cuerpo ─No deberías estar en el cuarto de un hombre a estas horas, Su.

Ella se sorprendió por el tono en el que lo dijo, mientras él cubría su rostro con su mano.

─Pero yo quiero estar contigo ─Ni si quiera supo qué fue lo que la empujó a decir eso. Simplemente salió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras dio un respingo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

─Tú… ¿tú no quieres estar conmigo? ─La voz de Sucrette salió temblorosa, al igual que sus manos en esos momentos.

Sus palmas sudaban muchísimo, y su corazón golpeteaba de manera fuerte en su pecho. Temía que por la cercanía y el silencio de la habitación él lograse escuchar qué tan rápido iba.

─No realmente.

Las palabras la atravesaron como un frío cuchillo, y ella presionó sus manos contra su pecho. Asintió cortamente y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a ir a tirarse a llorar entre sus mullidas sábanas y almohadas.

─Al menos no por ahora. No podría mantener la calma como cuando éramos niños.

Sucrette se sorprendió, y parecía que le habían devuelto la calidez al cuerpo. Su rostro estaba rojísimo, y no pudo hacer nada más que correr directo a su habitación.

No reparo en la mirada rara de Castiel, ni tampoco en lo que le gritó. Simplemente se lanzó a su cama y las almohadas cubrieron el chillido que largó.

Se preguntaba hacía cuánto no sentía ese hormigueo en el estómago, y esa felicidad dolorosa en el pecho.

.

.

.

El júbilo que rodeaba a todo el castillo era enorme. Cientos de personas estaban conglomeradas para festejar el dieciseisavo cumpleaños de la única heredera al trono.

La gente bailaba de aquí para allá, la música sonaba alegre a oídos de todos, los manjares puestos para la celebración eran únicos en su especie y carísimos.

La única que parecía inconforme con lo mismo era la celebrada, pues se la pasó bufando por lo bajo, jalando mechones de su cabello e intentando peinárselo.

─Hija, dime, ¿te está gustando tu fiesta? ─Le preguntó amablemente su padre.

─Parece divertido, el único problema es este tonto cabello rojo que no se acomoda ─Dijo mientras seguía empeñada en jalar y acomodar cada hebra del mismo ─No entiendo por qué yo debo tenerlo, ni mi madre tenía este tono tan chillón de cabello.

Su padre rio por lo bajo ante el comentario de su pequeña, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la abrazaba un poco.

─Más importante que eso, eres la sucesora al trono, la única que directamente lo tendrá. Eres necesaria ─ Dijo mirándola a los ojos, con esas pupilas que siempre la observaban amablemente.

Una idea se cruzó por su mente en el momento en el que su padre mencionó lo de la sucesión. Para tener el trono debía casarse, ¿cierto?

─Padre…─ Su voz sonó anormalmente quedita ─Quisiera saber si la persona que gobernará conmigo será elegida por mí…

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa ─Uh, supongo que sí, pero debería pasar por una revisi…

La voz de la chica se alzó con alegría, interrumpiendo a su padre ─¡Entonces quisiera que fuese Viktor! ─El brillo en sus ojos creció, pero contrario a como había pensado, la mandíbula de su padre se tensó, y su mirada se volvió filosa.

─Te daré a quién quieras, menos a Viktor ─Dijo con el tono firme, uno que nunca utilizaba con ella. Esto hizo a Sucrette sobresaltarse, y su espina dorsal envió una corriente a través de toda ella. La sorpresa fue sobrepasada por el enojo, frunció el ceño y pisó el suelo fuertemente.

─¡Es impensable! ¡Nunca piensas en lo que quiero! ─La rabieta estaba impresa en su voz, y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo salió corriendo mientras susurraba cosas de lo injusto que era su padre.

Sostenía los bordes de su finísimo vestido, mientras iba con la mirada gacha y el ceño fruncido.

Una mano la detuvo por el hombro, y ella reaccionó violentamente ─¿¡Qué quier…?! Oh, Viktor ─el sonrojo re apareció en su rostro, y la vergüenza la recorrió completamente, al notar que le habló de mala manera.

─No te preocupes, Su ─Dijo riendo por lo bajo, regalándole una de sus tantas amables sonrisas ─No había encontrado un buen momento para darte tu regalo ─Dijo descubriendo una caja de madera fina, que estaba escondida en su manga.

─Oh, muchísimas gracias ─Respondió, sosteniendo la misma entre sus manos, mientras él colocaba las suyas sobre las finas de ella. Cuando abrió el regalo observó que era una peineta, una que tenía una bella flor como adorno, con pequeñas piedras de jade colgando de la misma. Los dientes de la misma eran de oro, y brillaban bellamente a la luz del sol. ─Es bellísimo ─Dijo con un brillo en los ojos, y lágrimas formándose en los mismos ─Pero… esto no quedaría bien en mi cabello ─Dijo agachando su mirada de manera deprimida.

La risa de Viktor se hizo paso entre ellos dos, mientras él tomaba la mejilla de ella haciendo que sus miradas se confrontasen ─Qué tonterías dices, a mí me gusta tu cabello ─Comentó, acariciando el mismo y colocando la peineta en donde debía estar ─Me recuerda al color del cielo al amanecer ─Su suave palma pasó de su cabello a la mejilla de la chica, acunando su cara sonrojada, y viéndola a los ojos.

Ambos no despegaban la vista del otro, sos ojos brillaban y parecían estar magnetizados al otro. La sonrisa de él era muy amable, y le transmitía una calidez enorme. Él acarició el otro brazo de ella, bajando hasta que entrelazaron sus dedos.

─Ehem ─Una voz interrumpió la escena de ambos, y cuando se separaron de sorpresa notaron que sólo se trataba de Castiel, que los observaba en cuclillas desde el suelo ─Lamento la interrupción de su bellísima escena, pero su majestad te busca, Sucrette ─Dijo seriamente, viendo como la chica sólo balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y hacía señas raras.

Cuando ella se hubo alejado del lugar, ambos tomaron asiento en el barandal a un lado de ellos, que daba vista hacia el atardecer que se presentaba ese día.

─Ha pasado mucho desde que estamos solos ─Dijo Viktor mientras el viento soplaba las hebras negras de ambos.

─Ella sigue necesitando protección ─Dijo mientras el sol bañaba sus facciones, suavizándolas con el color.

─Creo que tú puedes dársela ─La voz de Viktor se volvió un poquito baja, y nadie notó que tensaba sus puños entre la madera del barandal.

─Prometí que yo protegería el reino que ambos crearían, aún sigo pensando eso ─Contestó Castiel, perdiendo sus grises orbes a través del cielo que se volvía más oscuro frente a ellos. La risa que soltó Viktor lo desconcertó un poco, pues carecía de felicidad en ella.

─Nos vemos luego, deberías tomarte un descanso, es día de fiesta para el reino ─Le comentó, alejándose entre las habitaciones y agitando su mano a Castiel.

─Debería hacerlo ─Dijo Castiel sonriendo de manera socarrona ─Ah, una siesta no le hace daño a nadie ─Comentó al aire mientras sus brazos pasaban detrás de su nuca.

.

.

.

Sucrette estaba decidida por primera vez en su vida.

Nada la detendría. Ni si quiera lo que su padre dijese. Esa tarde había confirmado lo que durante tantos años sopesó de manera lenta.

Estaba enamorada de Viktor y nadie cambiaría eso. Era el único que podría hacerla feliz y el más aceptable para gobernar las tierras.

Era la opción perfecta y nadie en ningún momento la haría cambiar de idea.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, la luz de la luna bañaba todo el castillo, y por las ventanas observaba notablemente las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo de manera preciosa.

Tocó la horquilla que aún estaba en su cabello, y su piel se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Viktor, y el suave tacto de su mano.

Sus pasos eran los únicos que se alcanzaban a escuchar en toda la edificación, y a lo largo del camino hacia la habitación de su padre se le hizo extraño el no ver a ningún guardia en el trayecto. Movió su cabeza quitándole toda la importancia y concentrándose en cómo le diría a su padre que no olvidaría a Viktor por nada del mundo, incluso si su padre se lo impusiese como una ley, porque su corazón le dictaba que el chico que conocía desde que había nacido, era quien estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios, y la cubrió con su mano, imaginando todas las posibilidades de su futuro. Si se mostraba firme sabía que podría convencer a su padre.

Llegó al cuarto principal, y tocó levemente la enorme puerta de madera con la insignia de su pueblo.

─De nuevo no hay caballeros, qué raro ─Dijo al aire, mientras volteaba hacia ambos lados de los pasillos.

El lugar estaba desolado, y el viento golpeaba fríamente su piel. Se abrazó a sí misma, y respiró hondo para entrar al lugar.

Empujó las puertas con sus manos, y contuvo el temblor que saldría de su garganta.

─¡Padre!

Su corazón se aceleró, pero no por el nerviosismo.

Ahí, frente a ella, cayó el cuerpo de su padre, que tenía una mancha de sangre extendiéndose por su pecho.

Y con una espada sostenida fuertemente, y el rostro manchado de sangre, estaba Viktor.

─Oh, nunca pensé que siguieses despierta, _princesa._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Hey, he venido con una nueva historia 7u7 un AU del manga Akatsuki no Yona, con los personajes de Amour Sucre *-*  
**

 **Debo aclarar que no dejaré todo rectamente como en el manga, varias cosas y eventos serán cambiados**

 **Porque si no, sería plagio:v sólo adapto la historia a estos personajes, y ciertas teorías mías.**

 **Realmente miles de gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, espero les haya gustado, todo lo que escribo es para ustedes nwn**

 **Pero bueno, si les agradó, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, tomatazos y sugerencias-**

 **Un abrazo y muchos besos llenos de baba:v Nos leemos!**


End file.
